Sticky Cleansing
by Banana Bread
Summary: MATURE RATING: Nobu is a homosexual who seems to be a nice guy... But Jesus doesn't seem to think so. Based on a stupid pamphlet, and the way things would be if divinities existedand thought like perverted hypocritical conservative Christians.


From the Author!

You all have my apologies in advance, should this not belong here. It's not really a fanfiction based on the Bible... It's rather one based on the current day, real life, using one of the fictional characters from the Bible as well, so I thought it should go here. Looking around, I noticed many of the works here really have nothing to do with the book either, just some ideas based on the belief in the Bible.

Just so you know, ahead of time, this fanfiction is not appropriate for children 17 and under, and it is advised that if you are indeed 17 or under, you stop reading now. You have been warned. Thank you.

A friend of mine was given a pamphlet. We read it in a humorous light, and our minds happened to be in the gutter when we read the following passage: "You must realize the eternal danger you are in if you do not drop to your knees now, ask Jesus to have mercy on you, and wash you of all your sins. Be thorough and confess your sins, naming them specifically, one at a time. Ask Jesus to come into your life and take over every area. Beg God to change your hard, wicked heart into a new heart that loves and obeys Him."

This was all followed by something about God having a videotape of all of your sins, and the only way to make sure He doesn't see them is to accept Jesus Christ. Thinking a bit outside of the box, I decided to write something up based on the very wrong interpretation of that pamphlet. Again, this is not appropriate for those under the legal age of consent--which is 18 here, but I've heard of 16 and 20 elsewhere. There are sexual acts involving a religious deity following. Do not continue if you cannot handle it.

------

Nobu panted heavily. He normally would have taken the city bus back to his home, but today he instead ran all the way home. It wasn't that he chose to do so, of course. No one in their right mind would actually run that distance. His pursuers, college Juniors, hadn't realized that only last year, when he was in high school, he had already been renowned for his success in track. The moment he had stepped inside of his own house, he slammed the front door behind him, locking it, then pushed his back to it in an attempt to hold the door shut, should the lock somehow break. That wouldn't happen any time soon, since the men chasing him were lost at least a mile back. Though he was aware he had lost them, and that there was no chance of them keeping up with him, he never stopped running; better safe than sorry. After he was sure that they weren't at his door, he let out a heavy sigh, calming his breathing, and sunk back against the door. Silently, he weeped.

The college Freshman was Japanese by descent, but not by nationality. He didn't even know the Japanese language, nor did his family. At times, race was an issue with he and his predominantly white community, living in an area that could be considered the "Bible Belt" which could point to some inherent racism in his area. Confrontations over race weren't ever anything violent or hurtful beyond a bit of name calling, which he was accustomed to by now. People had used common racial slurs to insult him, like "chink," "Jap" and "chinaman." Yet, those who had been pursuing him weren't after him because of his race. For the same reasons he had suddenly been forbidden to participate in his High School's track team only last year were those guys so bent on pummeling poor Nobu. He did seem rather feminine at times, and that typically gave it away almost instantly. He liked other men. The thing that hurt was that people assumed that he was some kind of pedophile, rapist, or pervert due to his preferences, though he would never force himself on anyone, couldn't find anything about small children arousing, and actually had a very minuscule sex drive. How he knew he was gay despite this was as simple as the fact that he couldn't find anything about females intriguing or attractive, even if he tried to lie to himself, and force himself to acknowledge the beauty of a female. It was hard to attempt to believe that an attractive woman was beautiful in the sense that he would want to be with her, instead of wanting to be like her.

Again, Nobu was a rather feminine man. He dyed his choppy chin-length straight hair a lighter brown, not fond of black hair. He almost had the face of a woman (of course the make-up he wore accented that), and a scrawny, flat body. Though he did wear makeup, he never wore anything too flamboyant. He only applied a concealer to make his skin seem smoother, and a bit of eyeliner. Many women found him to be attractive in a metrosexual way. The concealer and eyeliner style was popularly used in some bands that had a way with women--like Green Day. Some people could pass off Nobu's makeup wearing as an attempt to charm the right lady using the trends of pop culture, and some would assume he did so to charm other men. Both were false, as he had no desire to charm anyone. The most he wanted out of another man was a stable relationship, and a man who could love and care for him. Anything sexual was in the back of his mind.

Because he had never dated a man or a woman, knowing for a fact that he was gay should have been somewhat uncertain, but even despite his sexual qualms, he had experimented before. In high school, he ended up taking up a not-so-tempting offer that was presented to him by an attractive Hmong girl at a party from an out-of-the-way town. She lost interest when he couldn't even will his member to stand. She accused him of being a "fag" and had stormed out of the room. At the start of the college semester, he took up a similar offer from a rather muscular white, blonde man. He enjoyed every minute, except the feeling that came afterwards--the shame. He didn't like the man he had slept with. He had no feelings for the stranger and he thought him to be a bit too rough with him--a virgin as he was that night. However, he had gotten at least _some_ physical, if anything, stimulation from that night, and as opposed to his time with the girl in his high school days, his moment with the man was much more exciting.

Nobu collected posters of famous models of all races. He wasn't really picky. He thought many of the more "thin" men were attractive. Not grossly thin, but just thin. It was natural to find people physically attractive, even if he didn't know them personally, and probably never would. However, that's what stimulated free thought and all. If he could imagine Orlando Bloom being his kind, caring lover who, at the same time, was amazingly attractive, he could derive a fine amount of pleasure from his imagining.

As he sat against the door, still looking frightened and out of breath, Nobu's older sister walked into the room and went to him quickly. She helped him up, brushing a bit of invisible dirt off of his shoulder and hugging him somewhat. "Are you in trouble again, Nobu?" she asked. His older sister was an angel to him. In this whole godforsaken state, she was the only one who showed him a shred of love and sympathy. His sister, Eriko, cared for him very much, and wanted to protect him from the hardships that he faced because of his sexual preferences, both outside and inside of his home. They were there for eachother, because Eriko faced her share of hardships as well. It seemed that women were a bit more cruel about race, and men seemed to like to demean minority women in relationships and in sex. She had gone through with an abortion, which had it's backlash from the largely conservative Christian community here. All the while, Nobu stayed by her side and protected her.

He just nodded in response to Eriko, pouting somewhat. That's when he noticed his mother standing in the kitchen and glowering at him as she opened cupboards and rinsed out some dishes. She was a short, fat woman who's hair was fading to a soft gray, at the same time wrinkles began to interrupt her once smooth, youthful skin. She just shook her head at him and started, or pretended to start some kind of meal. "Mom..." Nobu nearly whispered. He knew what her problem was. Even though issues with homosexuality typically seemed to be Christian in nature, his Shintoist/Buddhist mother despised his unchosen, unchangeable nature.

The woman just shook her head, "I'm telling you... You're just getting yourself into trouble liking boys that way."

"Mom, I can't help it..." he started.

"Ah- Don't give me that crap again! It's not natural, Nobu!" she growled. "You're not born with it, and you weren't raised with it! I don't know where you get your sick mind!"

Nobu hung his head, taking in the little comfort he felt with his big sister standing between his mother and himself, protecting him. "Give it a rest, would you?" his sister said to his mother. With that, his mother shook her head and resumed whatever it was she had planned on doing in the first place. He switched glances between his sister and his mother before sighing and deciding that for the moment, he didn't feel welcome here, despite his sister's attempts to assist him.

"I'm going out for dinner today." he said quietly before walking out the door. He could feel his sister's despair, but his mother, he didn't even have to glance at to know that she didn't care if he left or not. As he walked away from his house, he could hear the two women bickering with one another over him. He wiped futily at his tears, which seemed to have multiplied when he thought of the unrest he caused in his household. While waiting at a bus stop with two dollars clenched in his right hand, he was able to calm himself down. Lucky for him, his makeup was waterproof.

He took the local transit to a popular food court downtown where he could find a wide variety of different foods. Stepping off the bus, he saw a group of people handing out pamphlets to the people walking about on the streets. One man stood and gave them to everyone stepping off the bus, including Nobu. He strolled casually for a little while before actually taking a look at it. It said "Who killed Jesus? --was it the Jews? --the Romans?" He perked an eyebrow and flipped the booklet open, reading a bit. The inside held the answer to the question on the front page. "Your sins killed Jesus!" Beneath the bold text, wrapping a picture of Jesus's bloody hand being nailed to the cross, was a list of sins that were said to have killed Jesus. It noted "greed, indulgence, love of self, love of the world, religion" amongst other things-- Then, Nobu noted, it also listed "homosexuality" as one of the sins that killed Jesus. He let out a shakey breath of air, remembering to breathe again. Though it was spring, his breath felt cold.

His household wasn't one that was very religious, much less Christian, but he himself had been somewhat drawn into the idea of an all loving God and a savior who's death promised eternal salvation only a few years back. He knew that some claimed that homosexuality was a sin in the Christian religion, but he himself took a more liberal Christian stance. When he was able to turn the pamphlet over, he continued to read the text. He couldn't take his mind off of the whole bit about homosexuality as he read. The back read that humans, if they desire to truly make it to heaven, should confess their sins to God, and repent, then never sin again. "You must realize the eternal danger you are in if you do not drop to your knees now, ask Jesus to have mercy on you, and wash you of all your sins. Be thorough and confess your sins, naming them specifically, one at a time. Ask Jesus to come into your life and take over every area. Beg God to change your hard, wicked heart into a new heart that loves and obeys Him."

Nobu jerked his hand back and dropped the pamphlet on the ground, disgusted with the thing. He firmly believed that even if he were gay, Jesus loved him and his so-called "sin" was not an unforgivable one. He had read at least a dozen times that homosexuality was not a sin in and of itself--hearing people speak about the story of Sodom and Gomorrah being an issue of rape, and not consensual homosexual sex. He heard about the sexual qualms of the men who supposedly recorded God's word, and about the editing, stripping, and mistranslation of the Bible as well. He didn't believe anything conservative Christians had to say on the matter.

After his night out and a bite to eat, he returned when he was sure his whole household was asleep--in order to avoid a similar confrontation to earlier today. To his relief, everyone was. He moved quietly to his room and shut the door, then moved over to his bed. He narrowed his eyes a bit, looking as if he wanted to cry... Today had been another one of those difficult days. Due to this, his bed looked more inviting than ever. It was basically a gateway to another day--to a fresh start. He didn't bother to change, he just wanted to sleep, so he did.

It didn't take him long to drift off into a deep sleep... In fact, it was almost unnatural how quickly he did. It was as if there were a spell on his pillow that would affect him the moment his head touched it. Something indeed was going on--and this was becoming apparent in Nobu's dream.

There was nothing where Nobu was standing. Everything was black. There were no walls to his knowledge, and the only ground he knew was invisible to him. He took a shaky step forward, discovering that there still was, fortunately, a bit of ground before him. With that, he continued to take baby steps forward--until a sudden bright light stopped him in his tracks.

There, a dark-skinned man stepped forward and smiled at him past his beard. He was clothed in simple robes, and a crown of thorns. Nobu's eyes widened at him, and he stared at him. For some reason, this crowned prince wasn't wearing a soft smile, as he was often illustrated to, but instead he was grinning maliciously. He stretched his hand out and in it, appeared a pamphlet. The same one Nobu had earlier this evening. It had been trampled on and dirtied by the city dwellers. The man in the light, none other than the fabled "son," Jesus Christ, looked between the pamphlet and Nobu. He asked the young man, quietly "Did you even bother to read this?"

"I-I did, Lord." Nobu said, voice quivering.

Jesus hummed and flipped the pamphlet around a few times. "How about this part...? _You must realize the eternal danger you are in if you do not drop to your knees now, ask Jesus to have mercy on you, and wash you of all your sins. Be thorough and confess your sins, naming them specifically, one at a time. Ask Jesus to come into your life and take over every area. Beg God to change your hard, wicked heart into a new heart that loves and obeys Him._"

Nobu nodded quickly. "I-I remember that..."

"Well," Jesus said, vanishing the thing. "Will you drop to your knees before me?"

Nobu didn't know what to do. For a moment, he hesitated, then he dropped to his knees. Jesus laughed a little bit and beckoned the man to him. "Not there... Here, you silly boy." he said, pointing to the space before him. Nobu did as told and crawled closer to Jesus's feet. Jesus nodded to him, and stepped a little closer. "Now what do you do?"

Nobu looked up at Jesus. "I...confess my sins...?"

Jesus shook his head a little. "Not yet, my son. Have another guess."

Nobu squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think. _...ask Jesus to have mercy on you, and wash you of all your sins..._ He opened his eyes again and bowed his head to Jesus Christ. "Jesus, my Lord and savior, I... I humbly beg for your mercy... and request that you cleanse me of my vile sins..."

The mystical dark man set his hand on Nobu's head, patting it encouragingly. "That's right. Name your sins to me, thoroughly... One by one."

"Y-yes Lord." he said, bowing his head. "Um... I'm sorry Lord... I have sinned... Today I..." There was a long, long silence as he attempted to think of how he possibly sinned today.

"You what?" Jesus prodded. "What about your mother? Do you remember the sin she pointed out?"

"...uhm" Nobu started. "I'm a homosexual..."

Jesus smirked and nodded, pushing his hips forward the slightest bit. "So you're a fag... What else?"

The dreaming man began to feel uncomfortable. Why would Christ call him a "fag?" He shook his head, and decided to assume that the Lord was about to test him. He would pass this test, no matter what. "I littered?"

"Not just today. Think about that college experience with that man..." Jesus said, looking up, half-closing his eyes. His hands were dangerously close to his crotch, where there was a small lump.

"I... slept with a man..." Nobu mumbled quietly, unsure as to why exactly his Lord seemed to be getting a lot of physical pleasure out of his confession.

"Say that again. I couldn't hear you..." the son of God said, swinging his hips just the slightest bit, almost touching Nobu's face with the protrusion coming from his pelvis. He let out a hot breath of air.

"I slept with a man..." he repeated a bit louder.

Jesus moaned a bit. "Ohh, yeah... You got fucked, didn't you...?" His hip-moving became more grand and obvious.

Nobu moved back a bit, now feeling entirely out of his elements, however, Jesus's hand atop of Nobu's head pulled him back. "You're not done... Take me into you..." he said, pressing the erection that poked through his robe to Nobu's mouth.

"J-Jesus, I... I can't." he stuttered.

"Why not? You never had a problem with homosexuality before, did you? Now you can do your eternal savior a big, huge favor, and suck him off. We both want it."

Nobu was quiet for a very, very long time. He wondered if this was still a test, and if the right answer was to obey Jesus, or to avoid this action which could be considered as a sin. At the same time, he contemplated running away, but being in this endless black void, with the only bit of light in the place being the illuminating man before him, he wasn't sure exactly where to run--or if Jesus would look upon that favorably. Because he took so long, Jesus sighed, frustrated, and stripped off his robe, now in nothing but his sandals and crown of thorns. He was not only a miraculous man, but Jesus had a cock the size of a baseball bat, it seemed. Before Nobu could protest, or even react, Jesus shoved his huge, sacred cock into his mouth, deeply.

Nobu coughed, choking a bit, then moaned in protest. Jesus continued to hold the boy's head in place, firmly secured to his cock. "You'd do best to remember what little bit of information you got out of reading that pamphlet. That's the only way to get to heaven... Do you want to go to hell?"

The poor man with a mouthful of Jesus groaned a bit, tears in his dark eyes, then nodded a bit. He wanted to get to heaven, but he had no idea that it would entail giving a blow job to Jesus Christ. Nobu tried his best to remember what the pamphlet said so he could get this over with quickly. _...ask Jesus to have mercy on you, and wash you of all your sins._ He knew what to do next. When Jesus slowly pulled his huge member out of his little follower's mouth, he watched him expectantly. Nobu coughed a bit before looking to Jesus, and asking again, "Lord... Have mercy on me... and wash me of all of my horrible sins."

This pleased Jesus, and he nodded to the boy. "That's a good boy... Yeah." he said, wanting so badly to talk dirty to his faithful child. "Ahn..." he moaned as he pushed himself into Nobu's mouth again. He held his face there with both hands and fucked it slowly, lavishly. "You've been a naughty boy, haven't you..." he grinned. Nobu bit back his tears and served as a good fucklet for his beloved savior. "You wanna be cleansed? Yeah... well, you know how I cleanse my children, hm...?" He asked, knowing full well that the man with a mouth plugged full of cock couldn't say anything. "I'll tell you how, my son... I fucking cum all over their face... It's the most... ahn... honorable kind of baptism, you know."

As Nobu struggled to breathe, Jesus continued to pump himself into him. With each tiny thrust, he moved faster and deeper. He loved the sound of Nobu choking and gagging when his cock jabbed him in the back of the throat. He loved the feel of the muscles in Nobu's throat close around his holy shaft and attempt to reject it. Jesus was enjoying himself thoroughly, and judging from the small mound in Nobu's lap, the boy wasn't completely against being submitted to Jesus Christ's incredible face rape. He started thrusting hard enough for them both to hear the slapping and gagging coming from Nobu's mouth. Jesus exhibited a rather knowledgable understanding of his own sexual technique as he built up to his climax, for some reason. Nobu's throat sang with pain and pleasure both at once, as the Christ lifted his head to the sky and moaned loudly. The muscles in his dark, smooth thighs tensed, and he let out a roar as he unloaded what seemed like gallons and gallons of cum into Nobu's mouth. He pulled out a little too late, having intented to spray himself all over the boy--to cleanse him.

Jesus shrugged and began to jerk his peice of meat off before Nobu's eyes. Nobu seemed exhausted and he was struggling with the puddle of Jesus's cum in his mouth as it were. He didn't seem to notice Jesus jerking off until he swallowed it. He watched his savior's "eye" carefully, as it threatened to unleash more of that horrible stuff into his face. Jesus smiled tiredly at him. "It all got in your mouth, so I wasn't able to cleanse you... I have to jack myself off and cum all over you instead of in... ahn... your mouth again. It's not hard jerking off to a boy like you... Your makeup makes you look so beautiful." The man felt Jesus's other hand still tangled in his hair tighten, and become like a vice around his skull. "Think of the pamphlet boy! What else did it say...?"

i Ask Jesus to come... /i Nobu squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed his pride. "L-Lord... please cum..." He paused as Jesus watched him boredly, silently telling him to continue. "L-Lord... Please cum... a-all over me..."

"Oh yeeahh..." was the Lord's only response. "Tell me more..."

"P-please... cum into my... face and... a-and..." Nobu stuttered.

Jesus didn't really need his help. He was so close to cumming everywhere, it was amazing. "You... are... so cute... the way you stutter...!" When he finished his sentence, he came all over Nobu's face, slapping him with huge coats of his fluids, moaning, screaming, whining. He could have sworn he heard his dick make a squirting noise as he unloaded himself all over the now struggling Nobu. Not once did Christ let go of Nobu's head.

He laughed a little at the expession on Nobu's cum-covered face. "You don't look like you're enjoying yourself much..." He said, taking his own, now limp, cock into his free hand. He swung his hips around again, and pressed his head against Nobu's cheek. It was slimey, though warm. Jesus dragged his penis across his face, up to his forehead. On it, he slowly traced the shape of a cross. "O Lord, who art in heaven... Bless this obedient boy, and see past his naughty... erotic sins. For he hath pleasured me, Father, and I hath covered him in mine juices. He has served me well, gulping down my gallons of cum, and he shall serve you even better, my Lord."

Nobu woke up, screaming. He noticed that it was one of those mornings where he woke up with an erectile penis. This was natural, but it felt so very wrong after having such a morbid dream about a figure who, for starters, would never act in that manner at all, and secondly, would never meddle in human affairs in a physical form in this day and age. He rubbed his face, trying to forget about the dream as best as possible--and he noticed that it was covered in a sticky substance. Nobu sat there, shocked. Could he have shot some off in his dream, and could it have possibly landed squarely on his face? He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, cleaning himself and preparing for a shower.

His erection was still there, and even a bit of masturbation in the shower couldn't rid it. He became frusterated with the thing, and began to cry. Why did he have such a horrible dream? Why was it having real, physical effects on him..? Why was... there illuminating cum in his hair?

He touched his hair, about ready to faint. There was _glowing_ cum in his hair. Was that surreal dream really a dream at all? He figured there had to be something else behind this. He wrapped a towel around himself and went back to his room. No matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn't rid of this erection, and he was getting scared. No one was in the house by this time, and he was late for class, just masturbating. He cried, masturbated, cried and masturbated again. It was... stuck. He tried looking to Orlando Bloom's poster and imagining a loving man with his looks helping him to rid of his erection. He crawled onto his bed and stretched out on it, now completely naked and wet, having just got out of the shower. He moaned, sniffling, and then wailing when nothing was happening to his stiff penis.

After crying for a good while, he opened his eyes again, and saw the same dark man before him--still naked. "Oh my God..." Nobu muttered.

Jesus Christ smiled that sadistic smile of his again, holding out a knife he had taken from the kitchen. "You silly boy... Have you forgotten the last part of that pamphlet?"

Silence.

"_Beg God to change your hard, wicked _something_ into a new _something_ that loves and obeys Him._" Jesus said, fingering the knife. "Too bad for you... the only way to get to God... is to die!"

Jesus lunged at the man, and Nobu darted out of the way. He raced out of the house as fast as he possibly could, but somehow, Jesus was faster. He chased the naked man down the block, all the way to the freeway. Nobu hopped across it, avoiding cars to the best of his ability and getting a few rude honks at his nakedness. It seemed that no one noticed Jesus Christ, and as he moved slowly across the street, cars passed through him. Nobu waited in the island between the two strips of freeway. He had to make it across the entire freeway, so again, he darted. He was only a short distance from his destination, when suddenly, a bright, blinding light, and an angel appeared and blocked his way. Nobu couldn't pass. The angel, a male, just smiled at him, waving his little penis at him. "Don't you know? Haven't they all been telling you for so long?" Nobu was silent. "God hates fags." It was a small red car, going at about 80 MPH that had hit the poor man--and it didn't even stop. Jesus casually waltzed across the street to Nobu's corpse. He threw the knife down, sticking it into the lifeless thing. "For the record... God likes to be called 'Daddy.'"

With that, he sprouted wings, and flew to heaven wit the angel, eager to share the new soul, and new fucklet with his Daddy. Keeping sinners like Nobu in servitude in heaven was much better than wasting a perfectly adorable gay Asian and sending him to hell to rot.


End file.
